


Caustic and His Shadow's

by Orjakin



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orjakin/pseuds/Orjakin
Summary: Its shadowfall mode and the return to kings canyon. You weren't sure what was the new event but it does bring a new surprise ;^)





	Caustic and His Shadow's

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just came out with a separate piece, but then I got the shadow idea and I was like.. i gotta do it mans

Being sent back to kings canyon gave back a sense of deja vu you've never quite expected. Especially at night. 

The game syndicates decided that for Halloween there was supposed to be a related event of some sort that even the legends were kinda kept in the dark about. All you know was that you were to be sent back to kings canyon with a twist. You knew that it being night wasn't the main ploy here, it would seem to minuscule of a thing.

The drop ship approaches the darkened kings canyon, as you look down to find a landing spot, you notice how odd it is to be here at night with all the fluorescent animals and very dull illuminated buildings… and the pit being red? There was also an unfamiliarity in the air other than what you see. 

As the drop ship signals for the drop, you eye down bunker and while it may be a hotspot for caustic you figured you'd just go inside the bottom rooms and go, staying too long would be a risk you wouldn't want to take. 

Jumping off the drop ship you try to look at what other legends that may have bunker on their list, not wanting too much trouble and getting eliminated immediately. As soon as your foot touches the ground you stand in a bit of surprise as a new announcer comes over the communicators.

"Survival isn't just for the living"

Figuring this is just the syndicates changing ambiance for the event you didn't take the message so seriously, rushing towards bunker. Opening the large facility doors you notice multiple footsteps behind you, if you were too slow you knew this would be the end. Sliding down the stairs and entering the room to your right, grabbing everything trying your best not to stop running, and right as you run out you hear a gunfight right behind you and gas traps being placed. You escaped just by a hair, adrenaline now rushing through you as you head towards one of the other nearby buildings to loot and look over what you had grabbed. You knew you at least grabbed a level 2 body shield which hopefully meant you had good odds. 

Entering one of the houses eyeing what it had in store, you head up to the 2nd floor to hide in a corner and look inside your pockets-

"I welcome the first blood…. Let them hunt"

That statement truly sent you confused at the announcement. But you couldn't be distracted you knew other competitors may be nearby. Opening your pockets you had some light ammo, shotgun ammo, and a syringe. In the building you notice a r-99 next to you, now you had a fighting chance at least. 

Although you were somewhat distanced from the bunker you can see through the poorly structured building's holes the doors to the bunker. It was caustic, opening the loot bins next to its entrance. You didn't dare try to shoot knowing how shooting would only alarm nearby players and only leave a dent on him at this distance. You just continued watching where he went, him going to a building opposite to yours. You took this opportunity to quietly exit and run inside the rings vicinity, opening loot bins. It wasn't until your 2nd loot bin had a fluorescent spider jumped out, scaring you shitless. You weren't one to scream per say when scared, but surely freeze up in shock. Bashing the bastard to death and depixelizing; it dropped a stock. Good for you.

Now fast walking onwards trying to calm your heart from the jump scare you hear a gun going off in the distance, but only 1 person firing. It was closer than you'd be comfortable with and you can hear the person's blood curdling scream's right as you hear a squelch. The firing stops suddenly and you can hear heavy breathing. It didn't sound necessarily human, something was off about it. 

Not wanting to endure whatever fate the person had come across you decide to head in the direction you just went from, backtracking and going into a cave. 

The announcer's voice comes again, "the shadow squad grows…. They thrive off your fear" 

Shadow squad? Assuming it had to do with the first blood and the "hunt" you were still a little confused as to what's happening. Entering the cave and a building inside, grabbing whatever loot you needed- you stop and hold your breath as you hear something off in the dead silence. Your eyes widen in fear not sure whether or not moving would help in the situation. Deciding the sound was outside directly behind you, you slowly move to a cargo box pushing yourself against it, trying to look at both the windows on your right and left.

You hear footsteps and the same heavy breathing, but it sounded like it wasn't just 1 person. Being brave and looking behind the cargo box to the sound, you notice that through the door's glass there was a black silhouette like figure standing there. Suddenly frozen in shock you didn't notice the other more real person on your left approach and grab you. Pinning you flat on the ground.

Looking up it's no other than caustic.  
"Found you…", he says right as the silhouetted figure smashes the door open and entering the room. Its form exactly like caustic, but black, glowing eyes, and red stripes flickering in certain spots.

It was like his shadow. It finally clicks in your head what the "shadows" were and the entity you almost encountered earlier.

Caustic starts trying to undress you and right as you squirm in confusion, his shadow is quick to pin you down and place it's hand over your mouth silencing you. First pulling up your top he runs his hands over your breasts, you squeaking in surprise. The other shadows coming into the room, looking like duplicates of caustic's shadow. As now you're practically surrounded you notice the shadows starting to touch you in different places. All becoming too much from the different hands going different spots. 

You feel your pants being pulled down along with your underwear, now completely naked. His shadows touching your inner thighs and opening them as they start to touch your private parts.

Breath hitching from the sudden pleasure of one hand rubbing your clit. Just as quickly as they started they stopped before lifting you onto the cargo box and continuing what they were doing. The real caustic standing between your legs starting to undo his pants.

The other shadows holding your thighs apart as he strokes his length against your heat. Pushing inside of you slowly as you stretch around him trying to accommodate his size. Although once he's fully inside, the feeling of him filling you so fully gives you a pleasurable feeling. While your head is craned upwards to look at caustic, a shadow behind you pulls your head downwards shoving his cock into your mouth, the real and not so real caustic spit roasting you as they both start thrusting into you. The shadow caustic inside your mouth more impatient and a little wild with their thrusts, holding you by your neck to feel the bulge from them face fucking you.

The other shadows at your side still continue touching around you, you feel your breast and thighs being played with the most as they trace and fondle with your nipples, your back arching into their touch with all the pleasure. It felt almost suffocating with everything going on, getting lost and hazy in the euphoria of it all. Suddenly your orgasm building up and cumming around caustic who's also close to his limit. Caustic and his shadow speeding up even more while the hands now harshly groping you, they both cum inside of you. Feeling their semen being released down your throat and inside of your aching pussy.

The shadow pulls out first, you taking big gulps of air as it was hard to breathe with something essentially blocking your airway. Your mouth and lips a bit messy from the face fuck you endured you can feel some of the liquid dribble down your face. When caustic finally pulls out you feel how much empty you are and the hands seemingly disappear too. With cum dripping from both your mouth and pussy, you feel tiredness being washed over you as you pass out from the exhaustion of it all.

What felt like minutes later you notice a whirring sound and doors closing on a ship as you wake up, fully clothed. Opening your eyes you are inside one of those respawn ships taking you and the other legends away. 

Pathfinder is there in the cramped space congratulating you for surviving and escaping.

"Hey friend! You made it!", he exclaims happily while you start sitting up, you notice caustic is there too.

"You were fast asleep when caustic brang you here, but at least you two made it out together!", a love emoji popping up on his screen.

You weren't sure whether what happened was real or not, but you'll find out soon enough.


End file.
